1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer-implemented performance support systems, and in particular, to a configurable electronic performance support system for total quality management processes.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to focus on quality and customer needs, many businesses are implementing total quality management processes. A total quality management process typically includes a number of fundamental characteristics, including:
(1) the definition of a repeatable, predictable and manageable process, PA1 (2) the focus on customer requirements and the definition of quality in customer terms, and PA1 (3) the establishment of intra-process measurements and closed loop corrective actions to ensure quality.
An Electronic Performance Support System (EPSS) is an information technology that enables a user to have immediate access to the integrated information, guidance, advice, assistance, training and tools required to execute a process or specific tasks within a process. An EPSS can enhance the technology, organization, culture and management systems required to successfully implement a total quality management process.
The use of EPSS products is a recent phenomenon. Several prior art EPSS products have been developed to provide sales support, maintenance support, performance appraisal support, etc. However, prior art EPSS products are typically limited to a specific domain, that is, each supports a specific task, set of tasks, or process, and cannot be reconfigured for other processes. Prior art EPSS products also include proprietary tools such as forms or templates, and typically cannot be modified by users to fit their specific work environment. Thus, there is a need in the art for configurable EPSS products.